hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Viggo Hauge
Før serien Var gift med Marie Hauge, og sammen hadde de et barn ved navn Hannah. Da han havner i en trafikkulykke hvor datteren dør blir han knust, og etter en stund skiller han seg med Marie og drar til sjøs. En stund senere trenger båten oppussing og reparasjon, og han går i land i Oslo for å skaffe penger. Han har også vert lærer ved en vidergående skole. I serien Han er en gammel venn av Svein Krogstad. Han har søkt jobb i Oslo, uten hell. Han var tilfeldigvis på kontorene på Hotel Cæsar da det var en vannlekkasje på toalettet. Han fikset det. Senere møtte han Julie Anker-Hansen på gaten, og han fikk tilbudt jobb som vaktmester. Han godtok. I sin nye jobber kommer han tidlig dårlig ut med hotelets økonomisjef, Juni Anker-Hansen. Selv om de ofte har en krangel, blir de allikevel betatt av hverandre. Juni har problemer med å innrømme dette både ovenfor seg selv og andre, noe som gjør at Viggo har problemer med å stole på henne. Han merker at han tydeligvis ikke er god nok for henne, og dette gjør at forholdet har problemer med å komme videre. Etter at Viggo har fikset en vannlekkasje i Junis hus, Ankerseteren, og etter at de satt fast i heisen sammen bestemmer allikevel Juni seg for å be han med ut. I siste liten ombestemmer hun seg, og drar isteden på besøk til sin sønn Albert og hans livspartner i Goa. Dette setter en støkk i forholdet, men etter at det har begynt å komme seg igjen møtes de i heisen og kysser. Nå er de et par, og selv om det ikke er offisielt har de et hett forhold. De er blandt annet sammen i Viggos vaktmesterrom, og sover over i båten hans. Juni finner en ring i båten til Viggo en kveld og blir nysgjerrig, og redd for å bli brent. Hun konfronterer Viggo med det noen dager senere og han forteller at ringen var bestefaren hans sin. Ringen bærer inskripsjonen "Din Marie", og det Juni ikke vet er at dette er ringen fra hans gamle forhold med Marie. Hun forteller hun er redd for å miste han, og han sier det ikke kommer til å skje. Forholdet utvikler seg, og Juni prøver flere ganger å få fortalt det til sin familie, med farmoren i spissen. En dag blir de oppdaget av Pelle Krogstad mens de kysser, og dette fører til at Juni tar motet til seg og inviterer familien på middag for å fortelle det. Viggo sørger for at Pelle holder tett om det han så inntil Juni har sagt sitt, men han klarer allikevel å røpe det til Junis søster, Julie. Hun varsler Astrid om hva middagen vil bringe. Middagene kommer, og familien møter opp, Juni er veldig nervøs for hva Astrid kommer til å si, men det viser seg at hun aksepterer det. Nå kan og han endelig ha et åpent forhold. Han flytter inn på Ankerseteren sammen med Juni og søsteren. Julie har i den siste tiden ønsket å adoptere, men adopsjonen krever at man er et par, og Julie er for tiden singel. Viggo bestemmer seg for å inngå et proformaekteskap med Julie for å hjelpe henne. Sammen går de gjennom en lang prosess, og til slutt er de klare til å adoptere en liten pike ved navn [[Alma]. Viggo har en gammel bekjent i Oslo som eier en kebabsjappe. I sjappa jobber en kokk ved navn Amin Idris. En dag får Viggo se Amin gå inn i en bakgate, og oppdager at Amin er uteligger. Viggo tilbyr den stakkars gutten hjelp, men Amin nekter å ta imot noen form for hjelp. Viggo gir han allikevel en lommekniv og sier at hvis han skulle ombestemme seg er han å finne på Hotel Cæsar. Ombestemme seg gjør tydeligvis Amin, for en dag dukker han opp på verkstedet. Amin forteller Viggo at han bodd ulovelig i Norge i to år, og at hans to beste venner ble skutt og drept i hjemlandet. Han har ikke oppholdstillatelse, men hvis han melder seg kan han risikere å bli sendt hjem og drept, dermed må han passe seg for politiet. Viggo bestemmer seg for at han kan bo i båten hans så lenge, en dag når en av Viggo sin båtkompis ser en fremmed mann i båten hans nøler han ikke med å ringe politiet. Politiet vil gjerne ransake båten, men Viggo nekter dem det. Viggo finner ut at det er tryggest for Amin om han flytter inn i verkstedet. At Amin flytter inn dit fører til at han må komme med unnskyldinger til Juni om hva han gjør, og hun skjønner at noe er galt. Hun konfronterer han, men får ikke noe annet svar enn at han har drept datteren sin. Viggo finner ut at forholdet deres ikke vil fungerer lenger, og bestemmer seg for å reise. Roy gir et brev til Juni der det står at Viggo elsker henne men må reise. Juni blir helt hysterisk og springer ned på brygga. Der ser hun at båten er borte, og setter seg ned på noen kasser for å gråte. Mens hun sitter der kommer Viggo gående sakte med tunge skritt og sier helt rolig: sitter du her og fryser? Juni kaster seg i armene hans, og han kan fortelle at båten er solgt. og at han aldri skal gå fra henne. Juni slutter å mase om datteren hans, men han forteller det helt av seg selv. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Aktuelle karakterer